POPULAR! or not?
by Four six Tobias tris
Summary: My frizzy hair head gear and glasses have always kept me from being popular! but what happens when I change. will Caleb still be embarrassed to be seen with me? follow Tris as she comes from being a no one to the most popular girl in school! and a certain blue eyed hottie noticed this the most. (caleb is the hot shot)follow little miss popular! this is 4 my contest winner!
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS I SEE YOUVE CLICKED ON MY NEW STORY. HERE YOU GO! OH THIS IS IN HONOR OF MY CONTEST WINNER!**

**PROLOUGE TRIS POV!**

I fix my head gear and thick foggy glasses. My blonde frizzy hair hangs loosely around my head. I walk down stairs only to hear the douchebags being loud as ever. caleb my brother and the hot shot of the school is only ever nice to me when we are alone but that's gonna change tonight!

**NORMAL STORY!**

When I get back from the eye doctor, dentist, and hair dresser I feel weird. my mouth feels loose without the head geead the contacts feel ok and my hair is now shiny with a certain bounce. my brother is having a pool party tonight my parents are very rich but only are around for one week a year so we can do what ever we want. I get ready in a black bikini with no straps. I already hear music down stairs I go out to the large pool when people see me their mouths drop! the music stops and everyone is staring at me!

**SO WHAT DO U THINK LIKE IT? NO HAT PLS BUT DO REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAV! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW THANK YOU ALL! HERE YOU GO SHORT SRRY!**

**TRIS POV**

I get a lot of wolf whistles and stares the whispers go like this "who's the new chick?" Or "I'm gonna date tris" but Caleb pushes through the crowed!

**HEY GUYS ITS REALLY SHORT BUT I REALLY GOT TO GO ILL UPDATE TOMMROW OR MONDAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS :) IM BACK IM WRITING ON MY PHONE SO IT WILL BE SHORT SRRY ILL GIVE YALL A LONG UPDATE TOMORROW USING A COMPUTER! SO GUYS IM THINKING ABOUT DOING SOME FOUR/TRIS SOME WILL/TRIS SOME ZEKE/TRIS SOME URIAH/TRIS AND SUCH BUT IF YOU LIKE THERE WILL BE MORE FOURTRIS THAN ANY OTHER LET ME KNOW :)**

** Tris POV **

Caleb is steaming, his face is red and flushed. He walks straight up to me and screams "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING? AND WHERES YOUR HEAD GEAR, AND GLASSES, AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" He hisses. His blue eyes now grey like mine as if a storm has rolled in. And of course with Caleb the 'hot shot' it always is. "What Caleb no likey." I say in a tone one would use with a child. "We'll I think you look smokin hot!" A guy from Caleb's group of friends says I think his name is Will. I notice Christina Caleb's ex sending daggers my way. I think she has a huge crush on Will. He is kinda cute. NO TRIS BAD TRIS! I scold myself not yet anyway. But little did I know I would find myself trusting them quickly. Oh we'll. I think. "Woah back off dude that's my sister your talking about!" Caleb seethes through his clenched jaw. "YEA? We'll your sister is smokin." Will fires back. And the rest of the guys at the pool party including the guys in Caleb's group. Which consists of, Will- smart funny hot and corky, Zeke- brother of Uriah hot joker wrestler basketball and baseball and loud, Uriah- hot funny always has something to say and brother of Zeke, Four- unknown except for EXTREMELY HOT and plays volleyball. Those are the guys on to the girls all of them are Caleb's ex and is on cheer squad there's, Christina- ex of will slutty stupid and an air head, Marlene- sweet kind has secret crushes note likes to get revenge unless your her friend, Shunna- cool. That's the whole group. Caleb is mad! Oh fucking no!

**FOUR POV**

Damn Tris why do you have to be pretty all of the sudden? I liked you before that now I have to compete! My plan? To wait till she goes and sees peoples true colors and show her Tobias.

**WHACHA ALL THINK? PLS REVIEW IF YA HAVENT READ THE AN ABOVE! THX MY ANGLES BYE **

**~T**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I HAVE MY COMPUTER FOR LIKE AN HOUR! WOOT WOOT IT MIGHT BE AWHILE BEFORE ANOTHER LONG UPDATE LIKE THIS CUZ MY COMPUERS GOING BACK TO THE SHOP! :'( BUT HERE YOU GO!**

**TRIS POV**

Caleb screams in gibberish. Everyone except Caleb's group leaves. When Caleb is mad you don't mess with him you just don't its a fact. I love him and all but he can be a real pain in the ass.** (an I just lost my computer network srry I'll finish with my phone) **Will walks up to me and asks me out I say yes earning a glare from Chrissywissy (an idk y but I love the idea of will/tris hmmm oh well would any of u be kind enough to write one?) I walk upstairs I throw out all of my 'vintage' sweaters out Caleb calls them that but I think he wanted to sabotage me. I look at the clothes I bought for myself but never put on which is half of my clothes. I pick out high waisted shorts Lacey underwear and bra a black crop top that says "DONT MESS WITHE ME AND I MIGHT NOT MESS WITH YOU" I pull it all on and look at myself I put on a thick coat of eyeliner water proof and mascara my face doesn't get zits which I'm proud of. So I just walk to the corner and slide on my flip flops it is LA after all. I grab my iphone 5s silver And shove it in my pocket. I grab my aviator sunglasses and hang them on my shirt exposing some cleavage. It's weird to be comfortable with my body but I think I like it. (An Tris has a perfect body but Caleb was hiding her) I look myself up and down and walk downstairs Caleb is yelling at everyone. "Caleb stop it's my life my body my choices now stop I will wear what I want you can't hide me so just stop! I think you need to go!" I say pointing out the door. "And don't touch my baby!" I say referring to my cherry red mustang convertt. He slams the door. "I think you guys should leave to. you don't like me anyway." I say quietly but sharply and quiet is dangerous with me. "Don't be silly your one of us now!" Shunna chirps. Everybody nods in agreement... Wes except Chris. I think this is gonna be fun! Will wraps an arm around me and its odd but I like it. Oh well!

**WHAT CHA THINK? REVIEW! GET ME TO FIFTY AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PRETTY LONG! :) bye my angles **

**~T**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLY CRAP! YOU GUYS GOT ME TO 52 REVIEWS! IM LIKE SHITFACED! WELL HERE YOU ALL GO YALL EAREND IT!**

**Tris POV**

It's been a week sense I've been hanging out with Caleb's group. Will and I have had our first kiss, it was nice and sweet. Right now we are all are going downstairs. I'm wearing black high waisted shorts and a crop top that says'DIVA' in gold letters. We walk down to the basement and take the elevator down to the pool. We all pull off our cloths to reveal our swimsuits mine is a simple black string bikini. The other girls have similar ones except Christina's which barely covers anything on her! Her ass is hanging out its a thong bottom and the top barley covers her nipples. Slut I think. The guys just have plain black trunks. The indoor pool is huge. It also has an attached hot tub. Me and Will go in the hot tub right away. Soon to be joined by the rest of the group.. "ALRIGHT PANSYCAKES! TIME FOR SOME CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS BITCHES!" Uri screams. "IM FIRST BITCHES!" Zeke screams. "Ok ok Tris c or d?" He asks. I think about this awhile. "Hmmm give me a dare!" I say. He thinks "I dare you to kiss every guy in here for seventeen seconds and rate them from one to ten." I blush and nod. I go to Will I kiss him it gets intense. I pull back "hmmm nine" I say I go to zeke and kiss him "hmmm eight." Next is Uri i kiss him "hmmm nine point five." I say. Last is Four I kiss him next thing I know we are making out. I pull back realizing we were kissing for a min. "Ten!" I say without thinking what I'm saying. He whispers in my ear... "Will you go out with me?" I nod and whisper "sure but get me out of will!" he nods and i go back to my seat. "hmmm Four!" "dauntless! Bitch!" He laughs. "Ok go under the water in the hot tub for 20 seconds then splash out an jump in the pool!" I say he sighs and dose it. "Ok tris!" he asks. "UGGHHHH again?" I fake groan. "Dare" I say. "brake up with will and don't dare him to go out with you again after." I nod "sorry will!" He starts freaking out "TRIS!" "I'm not taking my top off!" I say "ok four!" "dare me" "brake up with ur gf!" I say! "Don't have one" I groan. Waist of a dare! "Tris" EVRYONE groans! "Dare" "go OU with me?" I nod. Will looks so fucking mad!

FOUR POV

Holy shit tris is my gf!

**FOUR TRIS YAY! CAN YALL GET ME TO 70? Pls I'll update at 60 tho! Ok bye!**

**~T**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY PPL HERE YOU GO!**

**TRIS POV**

I look around I feel a pang of guilt runs through me. Truth is I didn't dump Will out of the blue. He was calling me ugly and a little slut and that if I dumped him that would prove his point. He has been rude I have observed four though. He seems nice and kind. UGGHHHH I have to go in truth or dare!

HEY PPL I GTG HERES A FILLER CHAPTER TO EXPLAIN WHY SHE DROPED WILL LIKE ITS HOT EVEN THO HES NOT! Get me to 80 reviews 4 an long update?


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW THX GUYS BUT U GUYS PLEASE STOP TELLING ME TO MAKE IT LONGER! Ok here u go!**

**TRIS POV**

"ok ok I'm gonna change it up! Chrissywissy! The slut!... Ops did i say that out loud?" I say/ ask. she gives me a deth glare and says "yea you did and dare me beotch!" "OMG Chrissywissy almost cussed! And I dare you not sleep with a guy for a week!" Well there goes her shirt. "Alright _bitches_! Will Truth or Dare?" She makes a point of using the word bitch. "uhhhhhhh truth?" Will says. But not with out a PANSYCAKE from uri! "Why did Tris seem so egar to break up?" She asks annoying as ever! But the words that did come out catch me off gaurd my eyes almost gouge out of my head. How did she know that? By the look on Willsface he's surprised to,. He answers simply "I dont know." This makes my face flare with anger! "YOU FUCKING LYING DICK! HELL YEA YOU DO! Does this sound fermiler? Your a slut bitch! Hmmm I dose to me!" I storm out to my black sting ray convertt. As I start the car I see sme one next to me.

**Wach ya all think it would be great to have 100 reviews but I'll update at 90.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK GUYS IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 1000 years IM SORRY MY HOUSE BURNED DOWN IN A FIRE BOTH MY DOGS AN GRANDPA DIED MY GRANDPA DIDENT DIE IN THE FIRE HE DIDED OF A HEART ATTACK BUT ITS REALLY HARD ON ME SO ? ﾟﾘﾭ ****MY STORIES ARE PAUSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! SUPS SRRY ILL TRY TO RE STAR THEM SOON**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU GUYS ARE SUPER SWEET GUESS WHO IS UPDATING! OK HERE!**

**TRIS POV**

I turn to the person. It's Four, I look away. I see all of my baby's but not my cherry red mustang convert. But that's because it's in a temperature controlled room. I slide out of the car and run inside. I hope Four does not follow me. But as always he does. I slam the door to my bedroom. I quick lock the door and change from my suit. I look around my room. Dark hard wood floors, a king sized bed with black sheets with white flowers on it. in one corner my huge high tec closet. there is an i pad that controls it. I can put my older in it and it turns to it. Right now I tap in short shorts that are black. I also tap in a dark purple shirt with the sides of the waist cut out the top is spaghetti straps. also I have black flip flops. I just pick out black lacy underwear and bra. I strio down then pull it all on. I walk out and find Four waiting for me I run. Him I make a sharp turn throwing him off I tap the code and I'm by my baby.

**OK HERE U GO SOME FOUR TRIS DRAMA NEXT CHAPTER I NEED 120 TO UPDATE! Bye **


End file.
